I Want You
by VisualKeiRocker92761
Summary: Gackt was saved by a demon and ten years later, that demon is back. What does he want from Gackt? Well you'll have to read to find out... and I figured, again, since Gackt and HYDE acted in Moon Child, the category was somewhat appropriate... So... this is yaoi... boys love... Gakuhai... Gackt and Hyde... If you don't like, then I ask nicely, please don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write another Gakuhai for you guys. Don't know how good it will be but I will try my best. It's a little impromptu but I am going to continue... Leave some good reviews and suggestions for me. Let me know what to fix or whether it is a good idea to continue or not.**

**I apologize for any OOCness **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gackt or HYDE. I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

The town was quiet as the day began to come to a close. Evening was drawing to night as everyone began to arrive home from work and afterschool curriculums. Families happily greeted each other and prepared to recount events of the day as they feasted on a wonderful dinner. But, not every household was ever so peaceful. A door slams shut and running away from a house in the middle of the town is a young teen... His crystalline blue eyes are filled with tears as he runs towards a bridge that links the banks on both sides of a gentle flowing river. Crossing the bridge, the raven continues to run; over the grassy bank, along the path lined with beautiful blossoming trees, and up a hill where a cherry blossom tree sits at the very top. Once the teen reaches the top, he leans against the tree, gasping for much needed breath. The wind blows, causing plenty of cherry blossom petals to dance around the crying boy before following the wind's direction. Once the teen could breathe properly, he slid down to the ground. Through watery eyes, he watches as the sun begins to set, casting an orange glow as far as its rays could reach.

The silence was calming for the seemingly stressed raven and he was beginning to calm down as he sat by himself... until a shrill ringing came from his pocket; fishing out a cell phone from his jeans the teen checks the ID of the caller before growing angry. He stands up, pulls his arm back, and flings the phone in the direction of the river. From where he is standing, he can see the phone sail through the air before bouncing on the ground a few times to land on the river bank.

Worked up, he sits down again, wiping away the angry tears that were beginning to form in his eyes again. The sun is slowly disappearing behind the horizon line, bathing the world in darkness. As the warmth from the sun's rays finally recedes the teen hears a faint chuckle. Forgetting his tears for a moment, he stands up again and looks around. When he sees no one, he calls out in a soft and broken voice, "Who is there?"

Listening closely, he hears the soft laugh once more... it sounded like a woman's voice. A light shower begins to fall that quickly turns into a downpour. The teen ran a hand through his drenched black hair before calling out again and trying to peer through the dark and the rain, "Is anyone there?! Show yourself!"

"No need to get upset my dear..."

The teen whips around to face the cherry blossom tree and as his eyes adjust to the dark, he watches as an older woman walks out from behind the tree, an odd glow illuminating her form. His blue eyes widen as he takes in her beauty: Pale white skin, red lips, long lashes, emerald eyes, very long black flowing hair, and en elegant kimono. She was definitely not from the town and the boy started to wonder where it is she exactly came from... when did she even get there in the first place?

"Who are you?" he called out to her over the roar of the rain.

She giggled and moved closer to him, "Who are you?"

The teen was quiet for a moment before he replied, "My name is Gackt... Gackt Camui..."

The woman giggled again, "My name is Ayame." Ayame moved closer to Gackt, "Why are you out here so late Gackt? And why are you crying?"

Gackt scowled at the woman, "I'm not crying..." although it was quite obvious he was just crying...

"Aw... well, it might make you feel better if you talk about it..." Ayame was right in front of Gackt now, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Now that she was right in front of him, Gackt could feel a menacing aura surrounding the woman, and her hand was icy cold. He looked into her eyes and could have sworn he saw them flicker, the pupils turning into slits before switching back to normal. Suddenly wary of the seemingly nice woman, Gackt shook off the grip she had on his shoulder and backed away...

"I may not want to go back home, but I need to get going... uh, nice meeting you Ayame..." he quickly turned around and high-tailed it down the hill and back in the direction of the town and his home.

Gackt was just at the bridge, when he skidded to a halt. On the other side of the bridge, Ayame was standing there. The teen looked back in the direction of the hill in shock before looking back at the bridge where the woman stood. A flash of lightning blinded Gackt for a moment and when he could see again, he was startled to see the woman standing before him. She no longer had a face of beauty, but one of what looked to be an eternity of aging. When she smiled, her gaping mouth was full of razor sharp teeth. Ayame reached forward with blinding speed, her wrinkled hand wrapping itself around Gackt's throat. Gackt cried out and tried to break free, but to his surprise, Ayame grip was firm and unbreakable.

He heard her cackles over the thunder and drum of the rain, "With your wonderfully youthful body and soul, I'll look beautiful for the next two decades!" and with that, she lowered her head and ripped at the tender flesh of Gackt's shoulder. Gackt screamed and tried to break Ayame's grasp on him. He kicked and punched and wriggled but all that did was cause the tear in his shoulder to increase, caused more blood to run and more tissue to tear. When there was a sudden snarl from behind Ayame, only then did she release Gackt's shoulder to turn around with a growl of her own.

Ayame moved just enough that Gackt could make out the form of a wolf with two tails standing straight up, the shaggy sandy blonde fur dragged down as the rain drenched it. Its teeth were bared and ears were pointed, standing in a defensive manner, it let out another growl.

Ayame hissed at the wolf, "This is my prey! Go and find your own, mutt!"

The wolf snarled and rushed at Ayame, snagging her free arm. Ayame screeched and threw Gackt to the ground while she battled it out with the wolf. Gackt lay on his back, clutching his ripped shoulder in pain. When he heard Ayame's screech suddenly turn gurgled, he tilted his head to peer through the rain at the victor. Ayame collapsed onto the ground, the wolf's jaws clamped down on her neck. The wolf tightened its grip on the woman's neck before tearing it out. Gackt watched as Ayame's body disintegrated before his eyes; the wolf slowly began to approach him.

Gackt forced himself to sit up and began to stumble to the bridge... and tripped half way over. When Gackt looked back he expected the wolf to be charging at him with the intent of devouring him like the woman, but instead of a wolf, there was an older teen standing there in the wolf's place. Even in the dark, Gackt could make out the older boy's features: Long blonde hair hung down to the middle of his back, his brown eyes narrowed to see through the rain, and his figure slim, covered only by the baggy black trousers and large white shirt that was now drenched and clung to his form, revealing the toned body below. The blonde padded up to Gackt and settled down on his knees before him. Gackt stared into the caramel eyes, slightly scared of what the other male might do. He flinched and backed up when the older boy held out a fisted hand. The blonde pouted slightly before turning his hand around and opening it palm up to reveal Gackt's cell phone. Gackt slowly stood up and walked forward, as did the blonde. He took notice that they were the same height. When they were face to face again, Gackt quietly mumbled out, "Thank you... for saving me... I don't know... how I can ever repay you..."

The older boy said absolutely nothing and opted to just give a small smile of acknowledgement.

Gackt tilted his head to the side but the moment he did, he felt a dizzy spell come over him, so he tilted it back up, "Don't you speak?" he was now seeing double and closed his eyes, "What's your name?"

The blonde was about to reply but quickly stepped forward instead to catch Gackt when the younger raven swayed where he stood and fell forward, the loss of blood getting to him.

Gackt felt himself being lifted up bridal style by the older boy, but his vision began to grow very hazy. As Gackt began to drift off, he remembered hearing a soft, melodic voice whisper next to his ear, "You can repay me later Gackt, when you're older... more mature... For now, just remember Hyde..." and then he blacked out completely.

* * *

**So... whatcha think? TBC...?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes:**

**Posting up another chapter after so long, I am feeling bad... and for some reason, I think chapter 3 got corrupted! I will try my best to update more often though. If you are reading this though, then I must have captured your attention, which means I am feeling very grateful and happy! I hope you will continue to read my fics!**

**Review Responses: **

**Mamadoom823: My good friend, I am very happy you were able to read this! And I am glad that you enjoy reading! *My inner fangirl shall join thee in going crazy and insane*  
**

* * *

Ten years later and Gackt was only given weird looks from people who knew him as he walked down the street. That rainy day so long ago was the day that people marked him as a lunatic. No one believed him when he said he was attacked by a demon and saved by one as well. No one believed him when he said that a wolf with two tails that could change into a boy that was only a little older than him must have brought him to the hospital... no one believed him when he claimed that he wasn't seeing things. They just wrapped his shoulder up and threw him in a mental ward, refused to listen to the stories that spewed out of his mouth... Gackt continued to claim that he was perfectly sane, yelling out that they needed to look for someone named 'Hyde'. After about two years, Gackt simply gave up. The whole town thought he was just insane so why continue when there would only be this as a result?

Another year and Gackt was free to leave. He remained silent and continued on with his schooling. He graduated at the top of his class and searched for work right after. A year passed again and he was at the highest position that the business he worked for could offer... that job required him to work at a computer, doing piles of paperwork that, done wrong, could ruin a person's life, crack almost unsolvable codes, and help with the development of new software. A boring life that he was willing to live so long as he was not thrown back into a psych ward...

He went to see a psychiatrist every so often, keeping the thoughts and memories and nightmares a secret. He wasn't confident that people would understand him... if they thought he was insane that day he encountered Ayame and Hyde, what would change now? The people in the town, old and new, didn't have open minds; anything that seemed too out of this world most likely wasn't in this world at all to them. They wouldn't believe a word he said... So he often lied, put on a fake smile and claimed to be alright. His psychiatrist believed every word he said... she even had the audacity to ask him out too... but Gackt wasn't interested in someone who he had to lie to... he wouldn't even consider friendship... His world revolved around himself... because he just had no more heart to offer to anyone else other than himself... He was alone and he accepted that...

Gackt sighed as he stepped into the building that he worked in, walking past everyone with his head held high. He heard the mumbled 'Good morning' from people around him and simply nodded in acknowledgement; the hypocrites... He knew that everyone still thought he was slightly crazy, not traumatically scarred but crazy like the rumors said, and that was perfectly fine... They could think all the crap that they wanted, but Gackt knew that they all knew that he could seriously screw them over if he really wanted to...

Once Gackt was in his private office, he got straight to work. He wanted nothing but perfection in the time he was given and that was exactly what he was going to receive. The very fact that he was an overachiever was what got him this job... His boss didn't really give two-shits whether he was 'mentally insane' so long as he could get all of this work done. So Gackt worked and worked with no break until all of his work was complete and correct. He submitted his work in to his boss before shutting everything down. Gackt let out a heavy sigh and looked towards the corner of his office to see his acoustic guitar. Making a quick decision, Gackt grabbed his guitar and left the office.

At a park, close to the edge of town, Gackt sat down on one of the park benches. He took out his guitar and began to tune it. When he thought it was just right, Gackt began to strum a few notes. A few notes led him to play a whole song. He noticed a few kids stopped to listen until their parents hurried them away. He shook his head with a smirk; oh how overprotective parents could be... and then when their kids turn out like him, they'd be the first to drop them in a mental ward and say that they'll get better with time...

"Like hell I got better..." Gackt mumbled before he began to sing a new song, thinking about how his parents left him in the hospital and abandoned him the first chance they got, "Like hell I got better..." he repeated when he finished the song.

The sun was setting and Gackt decided to play at least one more song before he decided he should high-tail his way home. After Ayame's attack, Gackt was careful not to stay out so late, lest he encounter another psycho demonic being after him to give people another chance to call him insane or crazy... or anything worse... He was in the middle of his final song when a dog lying on its back a few feet away caught his attention, its golden coat shining despite the growing darkness...

* * *

_**Wow, he matured a lot... his hair was longer back then, shoulder length, but it's still black. His skin is still flawless and a healthy pale. He grew taller... actually he's a foot taller than me now... and those blue eyes... how they stayed the same over all these years... Gackt... are you ready to face me again?**_

* * *

Gackt stared in amazement as the dog sat up, and slowly, before his eyes, began the transformation from animal to human. Sitting in the dog's place was a man with shoulder blade length sunny blonde hair, his caramel eyes stared at Gackt through his fringe. His body was toned and slightly muscled... and he was completely naked... The man stood up and Gackt's eyes traveled down his body; his chest, his abs, his legs... he refused to look towards the man's groin, mostly out of embarrassment. The man was shorter than him but no matter how much time passed and how much he changed, Gackt knew who stood before him.

"It's you... Hyde..."

Hyde smiled brightly and approached Gackt, settling down on his knees before the raven like he did ten years ago, "So you remember me Gackt?"

Gackt refrained from looking down again, deciding to look Hyde in the eyes, "How the hell would I not? You and Ayame are the reasons why I was thrown into a damn mental ward!"

Hyde frowned, "I'm sorry... but it's not like I could have come around... I am a demon... and at the time I was still honing in on my skills... I can walk around in my human form for longer now... and my animal form is a lot more discreet... at least I look like a _normal dog_ now... instead of an abnormal wolf with two tails..."

Gackt glared at the older man before him, "Oh yeah? You couldn't _hone in _on your skills sooner and come prove to everyone that I wasn't lying? That I wasn't fucking crazy?!"

Hyde gave Gackt an angry pout, which definitely attracted Gackt's stare to his lips, "I can't go revealing my true nature to every damn human in this world Gackt... At least I came back..." he growled.

Gackt was about to make a snide comment when he heard a scream. The raven looked up to see a woman covering her daughter's eyes, "This is a public park! Kids come around here you know! Go and put on some clothes you delinquent!"

Hyde looked over his shoulder at the woman, shrugged, and then looked back at Gackt, "I came back for you Gackt... to see you again." He smiled, seeming to no longer be angry, and leaned forward slightly, raising himself up so that his face could get a little closer to where Gackt's face was, "... and it's good to see you again..."

Gackt stared at Hyde before sighing, putting his guitar down, taking off his dress coat, and throwing it around Hyde's thin and muscular body. Hyde grunted; he was basically swimming in Gackt's clothes. Gackt smirked and stood up, "Come on, let's go back to my place... I have a feeling you came back because you've finally decided what it is that you want from me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am so terribly sorry for the very late update, but my laptop decided to be a butt and delete this chapter and so I had to rewrite it and then the desktop wouldn't work DX but it is up now so yay!**

**Review Responses: **

** .13: I am so very happy that you love this fic and I hope to keep your attention!  
**

* * *

Hyde waited for Gackt to unlock the door to his home. The raven was silent on their walk and Hyde took that time to see how the boy had grown up. When the lock clicked, Hyde followed Gackt into the house. Gackt shut the door behind them and lead Hyde to the living room. The wolf demon observed the lavish foundation of the house as he sat upon one of the sofas. "He must have one damn well paying job..." the blonde mused quietly to himself.

"Do you want something to eat or drink?" he heard Gackt from what had to be the kitchen.

"No thank you Gackt." Hyde responded politely.

Gackt came into the living room a moment later holding a bottle of water and he sat on the sofa placed opposite of the couch Hyde currently sat at, "So... it's been a while Hyde... Have you finally decided what you wanted? Take anything you want. I can replace everything and I have no attachment to any of this crap... You can have anything I want, except my soul of course, that's off limits." Gackt finished with a friendly laugh.

Hyde smiled softly, "Well, I guess that doesn't apply to what I wish for... I think?"

"What took you so long to figure out what you wanted?" Gackt asked as he took a sip from the bottle.

"I've always known what I wanted... but it would have been highly inappropriate to ask you at such an age..." Hyde answered.

A curious frown found a place upon Gackt's face, "What do you mean?"

"I had to wait for you to mature to ask what I wanted..."

Suspicion kicked curiosity out of the window, "What exactly is it that you want from me that was so bad to ask me of ten years ago?"

Hyde sat up a bit straighter and the jacket that Gackt had lent him slipped off of his body slightly, "Something that can't simply be bought," he stood up slowly and bypassed the coffee table to in front of him so that he could stand in front of Gackt, "or replaced... it must be given willingly... but it could always be taken by force..." Hyde bent down slightly, the jacket completely falling away from his angular body with the movement, so that he could be eye level with Gackt, "But I don't work that way... and I'd prefer to have your permission..."

Gackt gulped and Hyde bit back the laughter as he noticed how the raven's eyes obviously avoided looking any lower than his stomach, "... What... what do you... want... from me...?"

Hyde narrowed his eyes and gently pushed Gackt back so that he was leaning back against the sofa. Once he was pushed back enough, Hyde slowly moved onto the couch as well, placing his legs on either side of Gackt's body so that he could straddle the younger man's lap. Gackt seemed stunned into paralysis so much that he barely reacted when Hyde leaned forward to drop a kiss to his neck. His breathing soon became quick and breathless as Hyde began to suck and nip at his rapidly beating pulse. Hyde soon moved away from Gackt's neck and began to trail kisses all the way up to his lips. Before touching their lips together though, Hyde stared into Gackt's glazed over eyes. The blonde smiled and placed a tentative kiss to Gackt's lips. His hands trailed over Gackt's body, and when he pulled back from Gackt's lips, he murmured, "What I really want from you... I still wonder if I should ask..."

Gackt seemed unable to put his thoughts into words as the wolf demon seduced him, "... What... what do... what do you want... from me...?" came the breathy question.

The older man suddenly started to unbutton Gackt's shirt. The raven slowly started to come back to reality, despite the distraction, and his mind began to work once more. He realized that maybe, just maybe, he shouldn't let Hyde touch him like so... He should push him away... kick him out of the house maybe...?

"_I want you Gackt... all of you. Will you give yourself to me?"_

Hyde was surprised when he suddenly found himself on the ground, bottom sore from being roughly shoved off of Gackt's lap and landing on the hard floor. He was silently grateful that his head didn't crack itself on the coffee table sitting but a few inches away from where he fell. The blonde looked up to see Gackt softly panting and fixing his shirt.

"I am sorry... but that is something I cannot give to you... I... no, it's just not possible..." Gackt was definitely flustered and quickly made his way towards the steps that no doubt, led to the second floor.

Hyde watched as Gackt quickly disappeared and left him alone downstairs. He stood up slowly and gently ran a hand through his hair, "I figured that would happen... but what's more better than a little fight?"

Hyde would have been more than happy to take Gackt that night, but if he was able to fight back against his seduction skills, than wouldn't that mean he'd have the tolerance against any other demon that might try to take him away? A sigh escaped from Hyde's lips as he sat down on the sofa, "Now he probably thinks that I'm some sex crazed incubus that only wants his body... I'll have to correct this with time won't I? No matter... a little fight always means a sweeter victory though..."

The blonde settled down on the couch before beginning to morph into his wolf from, letting out a slight grunt from the usual pain that had evolved into a dull throb. With the morphing complete, Hyde rested his head on his front paws, his two tails lazily hanging off the edge. The caramel eyes slowly shut and sleep settled lightly over the lounging wolf.

**Xxx**

Gackt leaned against the shut door of his bedroom, a hand holding his head. Of all the things Hyde could have asked for, he was definitely unprepared to hear that request. Gackt was willing to give up anything to get that debt off of his chest, but to give up his body just for someone to use? There was no way he'd accept that at all!

The idea of just giving himself up for someone to use and then throw away was something he didn't want to even think about. And to give himself up to a demon who left him for ten years no less?!

"What the hell was he thinking?!" Gackt huffed.

The damn wolf didn't even come back to save him from getting thrown into a mental ward and here he goes asking for his body?! That just made no sense whatsoever...

All this negative thinking was beginning to get on Gackt's nerves and he simply shook his head before approaching his bed. Stripping off his clothes and leaving nothing on but a pair of boxers, Gackt pulled back the blankets and slipped into bed. He was irked by Hyde's request but he figured he would tell the wolf demon to come up with another request if he wished for that debt to be paid...

"Let me not stress myself out about that... I need rest..."

Gackt shut his eyes, but the first thing that assaulted him was the feel of Hyde all over him... Gackt fought off the images and forced himself to sleep...


	4. Chapter 4

Gackt felt unusually warm when he woke up the next day. His head was gently rising and falling to the breaths of someone lying in bed with him. With a heavy sigh, Gackt forced his eyes opened. The first thing he noticed was that his head was resting on someone's chest and his arm was draped over that someone's waist... and that someone had their arm wrapped around his waist... Gackt lifted his head up and resisted the urge to scream. Instead, he gently pulled himself away from Hyde's sleeping form. As he shifted his way off of the bed, Hyde let out a quiet moan, "Morning Gaku..."

Gackt grunted and rubbed his eyes, "Weren't you sleeping on the damn couch?"

"The couch was uncomfortable... so I came in here." Hyde stretched, and then he smirked at Gackt, "You didn't have any objections last night."

The raven glared at the blonde before getting up and making his way to his shower, "I never gave you permission to crawl into my bed Hyde."

Hyde heard the shower turn on and he smirked to himself, "You never gave me permission... but you never pushed me away..." He made up the bed to give Gackt some time to relax in the shower before Hyde himself made his way to the bathroom. A gentle shove had the door swinging wide open and Hyde restrained from laughing out loud. He snuck into the bathroom and stripped himself before quickly jumping into the shower with a bewildered Gackt.

"Hyde what the fu—mrf!" before Gackt could finish, Hyde was smashing their lips together in a searing kiss.

When Hyde pulled back, he smirked at the slightly dazed look on Gackt's face, "You never gave me permission... but you didn't push me away... or lock the door... So if you want stuff like this to stop happening... then maybe you should _lock the door_ and attempt to keep me away?" he trailed a hand down and behind Gackt's slick body to cup his ass.

The moment Hyde squeezed Gackt's ass, the raven jumped into action and pushed the smaller man back, "What the hell Hyde?! Get the hell out!"

Hyde simply laughed and reached behind Gackt to grab the shampoo, "I'm already in here, let me finish."

Gackt blushed slightly, "I'm not showering with you in here."

"Then get out."

"I was here first so you should get out!"

Hyde closed his eyes, mostly to prevent the shampoo from burning them, but also at the raven's stubbornness, "I just said I wasn't getting out, so you either stay or go. I promise I won't do anything to you if that's what you're worried about."

Gackt watched as Hyde stood under the water and began to wash his sunny blonde hair. His eyes followed the soapy trails down the sculpting frame of the smaller man. He was broken out of his observation when he heard a chuckle, "You enjoying the view Gaachan?"

"... Huh?" Gackt shook his head and glared at the wolf demon, "Would you just hurry up!"

Hyde scowled, finally beginning to get annoyed by Gackt's attitude, "Maybe I won't if you keep bugging me!"

"Then maybe I should kick you out of here." Gackt threatened, "Out of this house..."

The blonde turned around to fully face Gackt, a challenge in his eyes, "You push me and I let go. You'll be pinned to that bed, wet and writhing under my body, prone to anything I want to do to you."

Gackt paused for a moment, "It's all about sex isn't it."

Hyde's scowl deepened, "Yes Gackt, because all I fucking want is to fuck your brains out. I was just testing you last night dammit! I am not about the sex alright?! Tell me do I look like an incubus waiting to get laid?!" when Gackt looked like he was about to answer negatively, Hyde immediately growled, "Do not answer that, do you understand me? Look... I don't just want sex, alright? I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't bolt to the next sexiest demon to come and stalk you."

Gackt stared at Hyde for a moment before his eyes shifted away, "I don't... believe you."

There was a moment of silence before Hyde let out a shaky breath. Gackt looked at the smaller man and was surprised to see him smiling. Hyde looked up at him, "You'll trust me soon enough... I'll get out now." He pat his shoulder, "Be quick, I want to go out today."

As Hyde walked out of the shower, Gackt couldn't help but smirk, "Where do you want to go, the park?"

He heard Hyde snort, "Yeah, why don't you bring a Frisbee for me too?"

**xxxXXXxxx**

Gackt pulled his coat tighter around his body as the cool autumn breeze blew. Hyde looked over and smiled, "You cold?"

"Ha, I can keep myself perfectly warm."

Still, Hyde wrapped an arm around the raven's waist and held him close as they walked through the park, "Well, I'm a little cold too."

Gackt was tempted to push Hyde away, but there was a part of him that couldn't help but enjoy Hyde's closeness. It made him feel warm... safe... He'd never admit that though... so the two continued to walk on in a comfortable silence, arms wrapped around each other. A few of the city folk walked by and gave the two awkward looks, but a deadly glance from the wolf demon had them all scurrying away quickly.

Gackt quietly chuckled, "No need to scare everyone off."

Hyde laughed, "I can't help it. They're giving you weird looks. I don't like it." He moved closer to Gackt, "They have no right to stare at you like that... like you're some demon from another world..."

Hyde quieted down and Gackt looked down at the wolf demon, his words sinking in quite deeply. "So... you had to take ten years to come back?"

"... I told you I would be too noticeable walking around... I'd be in the news, can you imagine? 'Animal Control has been called to take care of a two tailed wolf walking around the city.' I wouldn't have been able to come see you."

"But you came back..."

Hyde looked up at Gackt, "Yes Gackt, I came back. I was never planning to leave you forever. If I were then I wouldn't have saved you from Ayame that day."

"Why did you save me? You could have let her eat me... or you could have eaten me..."

Hyde laughed, "I would have devoured your heart without a thought after killing Ayame... but you... something about you... I didn't want to kill you... There is just something about you that makes me want to be with you and keep you alive... and for myself..."

**xxxXXXxxx**

The day was drawing to a close and Gackt and Hyde were just turning around to go back home when they encountered a very attractive woman standing in their way. Gackt was about to greet the woman when Hyde let out an animalistic growl. He looked down to see a deadly glow within the smaller man's eyes and he was surprised to be pushed back.

"Hyde, what's going on?"

"Stay back Gackt..." Hyde growled, "She's been stalking us the whole day..."

The woman backed up slightly, but she let out a hiss, "Get out of my way mutt. You had your fun, but I want him now!"

Hyde shook his head and bared his teeth in response, "Back off, you have no business with him!"

The woman ignored Hyde and her attention was brought to Gackt, standing to the side, "Hey there baby... why don't you leave that stray and come with me? We'll have more fun together back at my place."

The woman, she was very pretty and appealing, but Gackt definitely knew that she was all for sex and devouring him... that was a definite 'no' in his book, "Ano... I'd rather go back to my own home... with Hyde..."

"Wait... you'd rather go home with that mutt instead of me?! What does he have that I don't?"

Gackt raised an eyebrow, "Well, for one thing... I think he has a brain..."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" the woman was getting agitated...

Hyde seemed to have enough as well and he took a menacing step forward, "He isn't interested in fucking you only to have you devour him afterwards! Now get lost before you lose a limb!"

Gackt watched as Hyde began to transform before his eyes; the wolf he had seen ten years ago standing before him now, two tails standing upright and caramel eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. The fur wasn't as shaggy as before, but it was still sunny blonde.

"You have no room to talk! Don't act all high and mighty like you're any better! You'll just use him the first chance you get you hypocrite!" and the woman was streaking forward.

Hyde instantly leapt into action... literally... he took a giant leap and used his weight to knock the woman down. Once on the ground, he wrapped his jaws around the woman's neck and snapped them shut. Gackt was reminded of the first time he ever met Hyde, when the wolf demon had attacked and killed in such a fashion.

When the woman was nothing but dust in the wind, Hyde changed back into his human form, shivering from the cold. Gackt couldn't help but laugh as the smaller man curled up on the ground, trying to protect his naked body from the cold. Hyde looked up at him and scowled, "I just risked my ass for you again and all you can do is laugh at me?!"

"First of all, thank you, secondly, I didn't ask you to risk your life!" Gackt continued laughing as he shrugged his jacket off to once again wrap it around Hyde after helping the small blonde up, "And sorry for laughing... but you just looked so—"

"If you say _anything_ about me looking cute or helpless so help me Satan I will fuck your brains out, then devour your heart, and then I will leave your remains for lesser demons to fight over!" Hyde shivered again as a breeze blew, his teeth beginning to chatter.

Gackt stopped laughing but a smile still remained on his face as he led Hyde back to his home. When they finally arrived home, Hyde stopped Gackt from opening the door. Gackt gave the blonde a questioning look and Hyde simply shook his head, "Disregard what that woman said about me. It's not true at all."

The raven was about to ask what the wolf demon meant, but that was when he remembered her final words, "I... I didn't believe what she was saying anyway." He opened the door and pushed Hyde into the house, "Now come on, it's too cold out here for you to be standing around in nothing but my jacket."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

**I am so... so... SOOOOOOOO... Sorry that I have been updating slow... I blame my laziness more than my writer's block ~bows profusely~ Gomen ne Gomen ne Gomen ne **

**But here is the next chapter for you and I will try to keep writing as much as I can!**

**Review Notes:**

** .13. – Yes... secrets! ~makes weird ghost like noise just to be a nerd~ Hyde definitely has a past, but we'll wait for that, nee ;) I'm glad you like this fic so much! And I want to throw a big Happy Birthday your way! Enjoy your gift!**

**For everyone else, I am grateful that you are still reading this and I hope I continue to pick your interest! Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

Hyde was sprawled out on Gackt's sofa when the younger man entered the living room. His arm hung over the edge, lazily swinging back and forth, grazing the floor gently with every swing. The blonde lifted his head up upon Gackt's arrival, "Came to join me for a bit?"

Gackt smirked and plopped a blanket down upon the smaller man, "I came to give you your sheets so that you don't go slipping into my bed again."

A pout found its way onto the wolf demon's face as he pushed the blankets aside, "But I like sleeping with you..." his pout breaking into a grin at the second meaning of the sentence.

Gackt snorted, "Dogs don't belong on the bed. You're lucky I didn't just buy a padlocked cage for you to sleep in at night."

"Oh is that how it is? I prefer to be called a _wolf _you little brat." Hyde laughed, "And you can't keep me locked in a cage! That's animal abuse!"

"It's called _crate training _you dork, and I so could keep you locked in a cage if I wanted to."

"Ha, I wouldn't stand for that. There is nothing that would make me sleep in a crate for a whole night. What if I needed to go to the bathroom?"

Gackt smiled, "You should be smart enough to go to the bathroom before you go to sleep."

"Okay, you have a point there, but how would you get me in the cage in the first place? I wouldn't allow such a thing to happen." Hyde challenged.

"I'd offer a reward." Gackt stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Hyde raised a delicate eyebrow, "Oh? And what could you possibly reward me with?"

Gackt walked over and leaned down so that he could engage Hyde in a gentle kiss. He pulled back slowly and spoke against Hyde's lips, "If you can prove that you can love me... maybe in due time, you can get more than just a kiss..." he stood up straight and made his way to the staircase, "Sleep well. I'll see you tomorrow." And up he went.

Hyde stared at the staircase where Gackt's form disappeared, "You damn tease!" he called after the raven.

Knowing that there was no point in trying to get more action from Gackt, Hyde fixed the blankets on the chair before he settled down to sleep for the night. When he finally lied down, Hyde's mind drifted back to the fight he had had with that she-demon. Her words angered him greatly. He had sworn to never use Gackt in any way... he wouldn't... couldn't... it was a horrible thing to think of doing. He may joke with Gackt and threaten to take advantage of the boy whether he liked it or not, but he knew that if Gackt didn't want to, he would never force him to do anything... That woman tried to corrupt Gackt's opinion of him... and that is one of the main reasons why he attacked her... the other reason revolving around her trying to take Gackt away...

Hyde couldn't help but smile though and push away the recent battle thanks to some new information: Gackt trusted him... and he was willing to give him a chance! Hyde knew that he would definitely have to work hard to have Gackt forever and he was willing to do anything to get the raven to see how dedicated he was to him. As the time ticked away, Hyde began to form ideas and dates and plans that would lead to the successful start of a relationship for him and Gackt.

Gackt settled down on his bed, his finger tracing over his lips gently. The kiss with Hyde was gentle, sweet, quick... and such a beginning... Gackt didn't know whether he could truly trust Hyde or not, but he knew deep down that he wanted to trust the wolf demon. He wanted to believe that Hyde was different. He wanted to believe that Hyde's feelings for him were true. If he could see the truth in Hyde's words, Gackt could truly give himself up to Hyde. Of course it all depends on whether the wolf demon could prove himself... The raven let out a sigh and turned onto his side, pulling the blankets tightly around his form, "I hope I can trust him..."

* * *

"_Gaachan... Wake up..._" Gackt heard Hyde quietly coo by his ear. A gentle hand weaved through his raven locks and made its way down to the side of his face. The hand cupped his cheek and then came the feel of warm, soft lips caressing his own. Gackt let out a sigh and Hyde pulled away as he slowly turned onto his back. Gackt opened up his blue eyes to find Hyde's caramel ones not too far away.

"What a nice way to wake up... what time is it?" Gackt mumbled. He turned his head towards the window to see that it was still dark and a confused expression painted his face.

Hyde settled down on the bed so that his head rested on Gackt's stomach, his eyes playful, "It's five in the morning..."

Gackt's eyes widened and he gawked at the wolf demon, "Why did you wake me up that early?!" screw the great wake up call, who the hell gets up this early in the morning on the weekend?! He still had at least one more hour!

Hyde smiled, "Go get dressed Gackt..."

The raven groaned, "But why?! Can't I just stay in bed?"

"No... Now go and take a shower to wake yourself up and get changed into something nice! We're gonna be late!"

Gackt sat down under the cherry blossom tree on the top of the hill that he hadn't visited ever since his first encounter with Hyde and Ayame. The demon attack had definitely kept him away from this place and made him feel slightly uncomfortable and unnerved... but Hyde had dragged his ass out of the house and up to this hill for a reason... and Gackt wasn't about to argue with the demon.

Hyde was sitting down beside him, leaning heavily against his body. In an attempt to find a more comfortable position for the both of them, Gackt coaxed Hyde into sitting between his legs, the blonde's back to his chest. The younger male wrapped his arms around the demon's stomach and held him close, leaning his chin on the other's shoulder, "So... why are we sitting up here so early in the morning?"

Hyde was quiet for a moment, but then, a huge smile broke out on his face, "Because I wanted to watch the sunrise with you... look."

Hyde pointed towards the sky in front of them and Gackt stared in awe as the sky erupted into beautiful shades of blue, pink, and yellow, the stars and moon fading to be outshined by the light of the sun. Gackt stared in awe as the sky transitioned, the beautiful array of colors setting a lovely and intimate mood. Hyde felt Gackt's arms pull him ever so much closer to him and the wolf demon sighed in bliss. The two men watched the sunrise in a comfortable silence. When the sun was high up in the sky, Hyde stood up and stretched his arms straight up. Gackt followed suit and smirked at how Hyde's hands weren't nearly as high as his: "Short ass..." he teased.

"Jack ass!" Hyde retorted with a smile.

"All joking aside, what are we going to do now?" Gackt asked.

"I'm taking you to lunch!" the blonde beamed up at the raven, "And if we leave now, we'll be able to get there on time! Let's go!"

Hyde grabbed onto Gackt's hand and pulled the taller man in the direction of the town once more. They went deep in to the town and Gackt was surprised when Hyde stopped in front of the Niji Diner. With a bright smile, Hyde pulled Gackt into the rather expensive restaurant by his hand. There was a long line and as Hyde began to shove his way through, Gackt exclaimed, "Hyde, we can't just go cutting through the line! That's rude!"

"That's none of your concern Gackt!" Hyde replied, glaring at a man with his date when they both scoffed at him for pushing them aside slightly. The couple immediately backed off.

"Haido..." Gackt mumbled as he got stares, "Everyone is staring!"

"When did that ever become an issue for you... or me?!" Hyde looked at Gackt from the corner of his eye as he stopped before a woman sitting behind a desk and a couple standing in front of the desk.

She seemed quite annoyed as the man and woman continued to argue with her, "Sir, you're holding up the line..." she mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and finger.

"I don't care if they are waiting there until midnight because I want a table and I want it now!" the man hollered.

The woman groaned, "Sir, the next table available won't be for another half hour unless you have a reservation! I can't do anything about that!"

The man's date frowned and she growled, "Our breaks will _end _in half an hour!"

"Then I suggest you go find somewhere else to eat..." The woman behind the desk stated rather calmly.

The man stuttered for a moment before settling on, "How can you speak to us this way?! Where is your manager?"

"You're looking at her! Now if you can't wait then I suggest you leave!"

Gackt frowned as the argument escalated, "We could go somewhere else Hyde..."

Hyde shook his head, "I'm not about to leave because some douche doesn't understand that the chances of getting a table without a reservation is shit!" and with that, Hyde released Gackt's hand and walked up to the couple. He tapped the taller man's shoulder and when the man angrily turned and looked down with surprise, Hyde smiled softly, "Sir, you're holding up the line and I would like to sit with my date..."

The man glared down at Hyde, "What are you going to do if I don't move?!"

Hyde's grin darkened, "I'll have to take severe measures to remove you from the restaurant myself."

"What's your short ass going to do to me?!"

Gackt watched as Hyde tensed up slightly and he listened to the strain in the wolf demon's voice as he fought to remain calm, "I can do a lot of damage and I would prefer to keep my clothes and hands clean... Please leave, like this lovely lady requested."

"Do something pipsqueak!"

Gackt groaned, "Oh boy..."

And Hyde was grabbing the man's arm, twisting it at an odd angle that definitely caused some pain. The man cried out and when he attempted to break free, Hyde pulled the man's arm back farther. Everyone had already backed away from the fight and stood back to watch in amusement except for Gackt, who gawked at the blonde's actions in slight embarrassment, "H-H-Hyde, what the hell?!"

Hyde ignored Gackt for the moment, "I said to leave if you can't cooperate, and I suggest you go now before I break your arm!" Hyde shoved the man towards the entrance of the restaurant and glared at the woman who had accompanied him. She was quick to leave as well. When everything was a lot calmer, Hyde pat down his clothes and reached out to take Gackt's hand in his again. Turning to the manager, he smiled sweetly, "I apologize profusely for my actions... but I actually have reservations for two under the name Hideto Takarai..."

Gackt raised an eyebrow... _**So his full name was Hideto Takarai... interesting fact.**_

The manager smiled back, to Gackt's disbelief, and she answered, "I am not upset at the least, I was actually kind of happy I didn't have to do that myself. Thank you and if you would follow me I will get you two to your table."

Xxx

Lunch was spent laughing about the incident and simple playful banter between the two men. When they left, right after the manager had offered Hyde a job as security which had Gackt dying of laughter on the inside, they were walking through the park. They walked around until Hyde pulled Gackt in the direction of the cherry blossom tree on the hill once again.

Gackt was still teasing Hyde slightly as they walked hand in hand up the hill, "I would love to see you in a security uniform!"

Hyde rolled his eyes and smirked at Gackt, "Oh I bet you would..."

Gackt laughed, "I bet you'd look so adorable! Like a kid playing dress up!"

"Alright that's it! Come here you oversized eggplant!" Hyde tackled Gackt to the ground with a playful laugh. As the two wrestled by the cherry blossom tree, Hyde grunted, "I told you that if you called me adorable again that I would castrate you!"

Gackt laughed and twisted his body so that he could pin Hyde down, "You wouldn't dare!" Hyde smirked and pushed against Gackt's chest, using all his strength so that Gackt was falling down on his back with Hyde sitting on top of him. Gackt chuckled as Hyde grinned down at him victoriously, "You pose empty threats Haido... and what kind of insult was 'Oversized Eggplant', you couldn't think of something better?!"

Hyde smiled and leaned forward slightly, "I couldn't think of anything better at the moment Gaachan."

The pair's laughing soon died down and Gackt was surprised when Hyde suddenly lay down along his body, tangling their legs together and lying his head down on his chest. Hesitantly, Gackt wrapped his arms around the smaller man, holding him close. After a while, Gackt spoke up, "Hyde, why are we here again?"

Hyde snorted softly, "Look to your left..."

Gackt did as he was told and chuckled softly as he began to watch the setting sun, "Watch the sunrise, go to lunch, go for a walk in the park, and then watch the sunset... pretty romantic date if I say so..."

The blonde hummed quietly in response, "Except for the fight, I'd say so as well... Do I get a kiss for effort?"

The younger man pushed himself into a sitting position and Hyde leaned back slightly so that Gackt could place a gentle kiss upon his lips. The wolf demon smiled and placed a hand on the back of Gackt's head, pushing him into a deeper kiss. The kiss went on until they needed to part for breath. When they parted, Gackt smiled and looked towards the setting sun, "I had a great time Hyde..."

Hyde snuggled against Gackt's larger frame and sighed as he watched the setting sun as well, "I'm glad you had a good time as well... We should do this more often..."

"We should..."


End file.
